


Dressed to Impress

by Britt_pknapp



Series: Dress For It [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But He'll Grow Someday, Crossdressing, Except He's Just Big, First Dates, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mostly Fluff, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes and Bucky Barnes are Twins, Short Bucky Barnes, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: Bucky was just minding his own business really. He had homework for his physics class. He wanted to get it done so he could start the book he'd gotten from the library (shut up Becca, liking books does not mean he's a nerd okay?).Speak of the devil, Becca just burst through his door, flopped on his bed with an over dramatic sigh. For a twin sister, she couldn't be more different (well, if Bucky is being honest, they're actually really similar, but that's not the point right now).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dress For It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business, working on the next part of my Soulmate Verse, and suddenly, this terrible idea came to me. I wrote it, and I'll share it. It's cute, stupid but cute, and it was fun to write all the same.
> 
> This is not beta'ed. And I'll admit to barely editing it. It's rough, but that's kind of the nature of a true one-shot.

Bucky was just minding his own business really. He had homework for his physics class. He wanted to get it done so he could start the book he'd gotten from the library (shut up Becca, liking books does _ not _ mean he's a nerd okay?).

Speak of the devil, Becca just burst through his door, flopped on his bed with an over dramatic sigh. For a twin sister, she couldn't be more different (well, if Bucky is being honest, they're actually really similar, but that's not the point right now).

"What Becks?" Bucky huffed, spinning his chair to look at his sister. She just signed dramatically again, groaning and throwing a hand over the silvery-blue eyes that were practically carbon-copies of his own. Or were his copies of Becca's, seeing as she was ten minutes older than he was? "I've got physics to do."

"Please, it's not due until Monday, and you're the only freak junior in the smart kid physics class," Becca snarked, peeking at Bucky through her fingers. "You have to help me little brother. I totally fucked up."

"One, I'm not the _ only _junior, Sam's in the class too," Bucky began, heaving his own sigh. "Two, it's called AP Physics, and I want to get a jump start on college credits. And three, last time you 'fucked up', I ended up with a sprained wrist and dislocated shoulder, so hard pass."

"Buuuuucky," Becca whined, drawing out his name obnoxiously. "I really need your help. I'll do your laundry for a week?"

"Make it a month, _ and _ you rake the leaves when dad asks next time," Bucky countered, crossing his arms to try to seem more imposing. Except that Bucky hadn't hit the growth spurt he'd been promised was coming. He was still the same height as his sister, and at 5'7", he felt ridiculously short as the rest of male population of their class were all pushing 6'0", if not taller like a certain wide receiver that Bucky did _ not _think about, ever, under any circumstances (except that he did, and that certain wide receiver was named Steve Rogers and Bucky has had the biggest crush on him since the seventh grade, but no one was talking about that, least of all him).

"Fine, I'll do your laundry for a month, and I'll rake the leaves," Becca agreed, sitting up and dangling her feet off the edge of Bucky's bed. Bucky pursed his lips. She didn't counter his counteroffer. That usually meant she was desperate.

"What did you do? You didn't kill anyone did you? Because you should ask Nat to help you hide the body, you know she's the scariest person I've ever met," Bucky muttered, wondering if she'd believe him if he just put in headphones and pretend he hadn't heard her at all.

Becca huffed, grabbing Bucky's desk chair and rolling him over to her to grab his hand and gave him her best puppy eyes. "Why do you do make that face?" Bucky asked, giving her a suspicious look. "You know it doesn't work. My face does the same thing. Right down to the little pout."

It was a bit uncanny actually, how much they look alike. Sure, they were twins, but Wanda and Pietro were twins too and they didn't look nearly as alike as Bucky and Becca.

"Please help me Bucky and don't judge me? I'll make you those muffins you like," Becca offered, still giving Bucky her puppy dog pout.

Bucky sighed. _ "Fine," _he groaned, making a disgusted face. "But the muffins are on top of the laundry and the leaves. And if there's body disposal, I'm out."

"No bodies, promise," Becca perked up, throwing her arms around Bucky. "I need you to go on a date for me."

Bucky froze, staring at Becca with disbelief. "I don't date, not after the thing with Sharon… which was your fault by the way," Bucky said, pushing Becca back. "No. I don't want to go on a date."

"But I said yes, and I feel bad about saying yes, so I need you to do this for me," Becca whined. She grabbed for Bucky's hand to prevent him from wheeling away.

"No, no, no," Bucky repeated, pulling away to return to his physics homework. "Look, if you didn't want to go out with whoever she is, you should have just said no."

Becca mumbled something that he couldn't make out. "What? Lemme guess, she had a nice rack but you're realising that it's not the same as having a personality?" He questioned, grabbing his pencil. Okay, yeah, so he was being a bit nasty. But Becca _ knew _he didn't want to date. His last girlfriend had ended so spectacularly, when Becca declared that she didn't like Sharon and made Bucky miserable until he'd broken up with her.

"I said, it's not a she," his sister repeated, looking at her nails. Bucky snorted a laugh. Yeah right. Becca was exclusively into women, told him so last year. Bucky was the bisexual one of the Barnes twins. "I'm serious. I felt so bad. He looked so sweet, and earnest, and he was so nice. I didn't want to break his heart…"

"Earth to Becca," Bucky said, turning back to face his sister. "Your plan is stupid. If you haven't noticed, we have different equipment Becks. This guy, whoever he is, is probably to notice that I'm missing tits and have a dick."

"Not, if we make you look like me."

Bucky sputtered, staring at his sister in shock. "You want to dress me up like you?" He asked, deciding to be embarrassed later about the squeak in his voice. "Like, as a _ girl? _To go on a date with a guy in order to what, just let him down easy at the end of the date?"

Becca nodded, smiling brightly. Bucky hated that her eyes crinkled at the corners just like his did when he smiled. He hated it because that meant that this stupid scheme might _ actually _ work. "Yeah, and be really nice okay?" She said, already tugging Bucky up.

"Two months for laundry, and you take zero pictures," Bucky told her, letting himself be dragged along. "Who is it anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh Steve Rogers," Becca said, like it was nothing. To her, it wasn't. His ridiculous crush on Steve was the one thing he didn't tell Becca. He felt sick though. Steve asked his sister out. Steve wanted to date his sister. Not him… "He's like the only nice guy in the school, you and Sam don't count. And he looked really nervous and hopeful, like a cute puppy. I didn't want to make him sad."

"So now I have to?" Bucky asked, dazed still at the idea of dating Steve as his _ sister. _He had maybe fantasised about his first date with Steve, and this was the last thing he'd ever thought he'd be doing on a date. With Steve Rogers. "Becks… he's gonna hate me."

"He's not going to know it's you, he'll hate me," Becca promised, going through her closet to find a dress she deemed appropriate. "Go shave your legs Bucky. Thank god you have nice legs."

Bucky grumbled about being emasculated and bossy older sisters, but he mindlessly listened. He went to the bathroom to shave, his mind stuck in a loop of 'Steve likes Becca' and 'going out with Steve'. 

He came back to find that Becca had picked out shoes for him, along with a few accessories. "Okay, bra on, and then we'll do your hair," she said. Bucky squawked indignantly. A dress was one thing, a bra something else entirely. "We have to stuff your chest. You're right. He'll definitely notice if you don't have tits."

Bucky whined, protesting the entire time Becca stripped his shirt off and strapped the torture device around Bucky's flat chest. "Hush, you're ridiculous, lemme just get the pads." 

Becca disappeared back into her closet. She came back with silicone boobs and Bucky made a confused noise. "Becca, why do you have those?" He asked with a crease between his brows.

"Elvira costume last year," she explained, tucking thy e pads into the bra. "You didn't really think my cleavage was that popping did you?"

"I tried not to look!" Bucky complained. The silicone was cool against his skin. "Besides, I was, distracted." Yeah, by the skin tight Captain America costume Steve had worn, laughing about their shared name.

"Whatever, dress on, go ahead," Becca handed him the dress, giving Bucky the dress and pushing him towards the bathroom. He changed quickly, pausing only to look at his reflection. He could admit that he looked a lot like Becca already.

His long hair was about the same length as hers already. And with the fake chest, he looked feminine and pretty. Okay, maybe this would actually work. Maybe Steve would actually think he is beautiful. He came out, putting the sour expression back on his face.

"Don't scowl at me," Becca chastised, pushing Bucky down at her vanity. "You're supposed to be excited. And I can't do your makeup with that scowl."

Bucky whined. "Makeup, Becca no," he tried to squirm away. "Look, fake tits and a dress are enough. No makeup no."

"I would wear makeup on a date Bucky," Becca said, grabbing one kind of freaky torture device. "Now, I'm going to curl your lashes and do your makeup. Then I'm curling your hair. You'll be gorgeous and Steve won't know what hit him."

She did his makeup meticulously and then took a curling iron to his hair. It took way longer than Bucky had ever spent getting ready. But she let him too, and damn. Bucky looked exactly like her. The only difference really that he could see was the cleft in his chin. Becca had one too, but Bucky's was slightly more prominent. 

"When's Steve getting here?" Bucky felt nervous, his stomach sinking by the minute. God. He was going on a date with Steve Rogers as his sister. Dream come true. But reality was a fucking nightmare.

"Ten to fifteen minutes probably," Becca said with a shrug. "I'll be up here, because you know, he can't see me or he'll know one of us is you."

Bucky nodded, grabbing the sandals she'd picked for him. She promised they were a little big for her, because his feet were bigger. "Good luck little brother," Becca said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for this. I owe you big time."

"Yeah, you really do," Bucky muttered, heading downstairs to wait in the living room for Steve. 

Alone with his thoughts, Bucky groaned. How could he even be expected to do this? He's literally been harbouring a massive crush on Steve Rogers for six years now. And this date, was for Steve to have with Bucky's twin sister. He was pretty sure things didn't get much worse than that.

After this, Bucky was swearing off dating for forever, he decided.

A knock sounded on the door, distracting Bucky from his thoughts. Oh god. That was Steve. He pulled the sandals on, a tight fit but they'd do, and poked his head into the kitchen. "Bye mom, I have a date, I'll be home by ten okay?"

"Of course sweetie, be safe," Winnifred said with a smile. "Wait, Bucky? Is that–"

"Love you!" Bucky sprinted out of there, skidding to a stop in front of the door. He opened it and his mouth immediately went dry. Steve was wearing slim bootcut jeans, and god did they _ fit, _and a dark blue Henley under his worn leather jacket. His hair was coiffed, styled in such a way that it drew attention to the ocean-blue of his eyes. 

Bucky just blinked at him. Steve was tall, a lot taller than Bucky, at least 6'2" if not pushing 6'3". "Hi Becca, I, sorry I'm a little early," Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Bucky wanted to cry, he was so cute. Steve was so shy, and bashful, and sweet. And he was drop dead gorgeous to boot. Bucky could practically count all six of Steve's abs through the material of his Henley.

Bucky was going to die. Cause of death, Steve Rogers' perfection.

"It's okay," Bucky said, pitching his voice up like when he called dad to ask for things. He was a sucker for Becca, so sue him if he made use of that sometimes. "I'm ready if you are?"

"Of course," Steve said with a bright smile, offering his arm to Bucky. He was nervous, but he took Steve's arm, letting Steve walk him to his Jeep. He let Steve get the door for him, and help him into the Jeep.

"Such a gentleman," Bucky couldn't help teasing, barely remembering to use his 'Becca' voice. 

"What can I say, my ma has raised me right," Steve fires back, shutting the door and jogging around to the drivers side. "Besides, if she found out I wasn't a complete gentleman, she'd wring my neck."

Bucky smiled brightly at him, laughing softly. He was relaxing quickly. Steve was charming and god did Bucky like him.

For a moment, Steve's expression faltered, a small crease drawing between his brows. "Hey, does my potential future pain amuse you?" Steve asked, nudging Bucky with his elbow.

"Eyes on the road Rogers," Bucky chastised, still smiling at Steve. "Your potential future pain doesn't amuse me. Especially not if it's because you wreck your Jeep because you're looking at me."

"Don't blame me because you look nice," Steve said, compliment coming easily. "I wasn't expecting the dress, but it's nice."

"You didn't expect me to dress up for our date?" Bucky asked, incredulously. Steve has never been anything but genuine, so Bucky believed him when he said it. And if he was honest, the last thing Bucky ever expected to wear on a first date with anyone was a dress.

Steve's cheeks turned pink, flush dipping beneath the collar of his shirt. "I expected that," he said, resting his arm on the centre console. His hand was extended in quiet invitation, not pressuring, just there if Bucky wanted it. "I just thought, you know, nice jeans nice shirt. You look nice though."

It was Bucky's turn to blush, biting his lip as he glanced back to Steve's hand. Swallowing hard, he reached out and laced his fingers through Steve's fingers. The blond's large palm felt warm against his, fit so perfect against Bucky's.

Steve caught his eyes with a bright smile, giving Bucky's hand a soft squeeze. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight," he murmured. "Oh, um, I should ask, do you have a curfew? I'll make sure you're home by then."

"Um, yeah, ten," Bucky said, feeling slightly dazed with the feel of Steve's hand against his. "But its a Friday, so I can always call and ask to be out a little later if you have plans?"

"Just dinner and games at Dave and Busters," Steve said with a smile. "I'd like to try to win you something nice."

Bucky felt himself swoon just a bit. If he'd been standing, his knees might have wobbled a bit. Steve was so damn sweet. "I hope you do," Bucky said, smiling at Steve with his best innocent smile. "It'd be nice to have something to remember tonight by."

Shit. Bucky was flirting. Well, he was on a date. That was the point. But he's supposed to let Steve down easy at the end of the night. And Bucky was flirting with someone he's basically letting take him out only to tell him 'thanks but no thanks going forward'.

Bucky didn't want to say that, but Steve thought he was out with Becca. It wasn't really fair for him to lead Steve on more than he already was. 

"I'll see what I can do," Steve promised, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze. "I used to be damn good at skeeball. Maybe I'll be able to win you a stuffed animal, could be a nice decoration for your desk. If you have one." Steve tacked the last part on hastily, nervously clearly about the suggestion that he _ knew _ what was in Bucky's, well _ Becca's, _ room. 

Bucky laughed softly, sliding his thumb over Steve's knuckles. "I have a desk. A stuffed critter would look nice there I think," he assured the blond, practically vibrating out of his skin. He wanted this to be real so bad, wanted to be in his own clothes, without the curls that Becca had put in his hair. Just Steve and Bucky on a date. Not Steve and who Steve thinks is Becca but is actually Bucky on a date.

"Good, I won't stop until you have a decoration for it," Steve said, pulling the Jeep into the parking lot. "Stay there, lemme get the door for ya."

Bucky paused, hand already reaching for the door. "I'm perfectly capable, you know," he protested, realising that getting the door open would only do so much good. His hand was still laced with Steve's.

"I know, but remember ma, gentleman, neck wringing?" Steve asked, squeezing Bucky's hand once more before releasing him. "Save Future Steve a little pain would ya?"

"Alright, but only because Future Buck-a would feel guilty," Bucky replied, wincing at his near slip. God, it was so _ easy _ with Steve. Things were flowing so perfect, it was easy to slip too far. What would Steve even say if he knew he was on a date with Bucky? He'd probably end up hating Bucky too if he knew…

Steve got out, jogged around to get the door for Bucky, offering his hand to help him down. "Well, thank Future Beck for me," he murmured, keeping hold of Bucky's hand as he shut the door. And if that stupid nickname for Becca didn't sound so goddamn much like a cute nickname for him. He wanted Steve to be saying Buck. He'd never liked it before, but if it sounded like that coming from Steve? Yeah, Bucky could get used to it.

Except he can't. Because Steve said _ Beck, _ not _ Buck. _

This stupid, hopeless crush was never going to go away. Not after he got to witness Steve's full charm. God damn was Steve Rogers charming. Bucky wanted to kiss his stupid, pretty face.

"Future Becca says you're welcome," Bucky said, trying to fall back into the easy back and forth they'd had. "Now Becca says thank you for being a gentleman."

Steve laughed, tugging Bucky's hand slightly and Bucky stumbled into his side. Steve was warm. His body radiating a calming kind of heat that Bucky just wanted to sink into. Which, he was technically on a date with Steve. He was _ allowed _to sink into him.

So he did, pressing close enough to enjoy the press of their sides. He hoped Becca was grateful for once that she had 'stupid boy hips' otherwise Steve would have noticed right away that Bucky's hips weren't wider like a girls would be. But if this would be the only date he ever got to have with Steve, Bucky was going to make the most of it.

"Now Steve is glad to be of service," Steve murmured, releasing Bucky's hand to slide his arm around Bucky's waist.

The pair made their way to a table, and Steve pulled out Bucky's chair for him, like the gentleman he is. Bucky swooned a bit, dropping into the chair quickly so he didn't just swoon into Steve's chest. "Thanks," Bucky murmured, feeling his cheeks flush as Steve beamed at him from across the table.

"Of course," Steve said, resting his hand on the table, again in quiet invitation. Bucky didn't hesitate, taking Steve's hand as he scanned the menu. "Do you want an appetiser? Or just entrees?"

Bucky pursed his lips. He didn't have a ton of spare cash (should have made _ that _part of his terms, dammit). "Just entrees I think," Bucky said, squirming a bit.

Steve noticed Bucky's discomfort and squeezed his hand softly. "Hey, if you want an appetiser that's okay," he said gently, blue eyes soft as he smiled. "My ma gave me some money for the date, so it's on me. I'm just glad you're here with me Beck."

Bucky was gonna cry. Yeah. Steve was so damn sweet. He was in love. Yep. Bucky was in love with Steve Rogers.

When the waitress came to their table, Steve ordered for both of them, surprising Bucky by getting exactly what Bucky had been planning to order, despite not saying anything. "I, sorry, I'm so sorry, did you want something else?" Steve asked, face flamed red as he looked down sheepishly. "I just, I usually come here with Clint and Nat, and–"

"Clint has a hard time hearing in here?" Bucky asked, squeezing Steve's hand gently. It was pretty common knowledge that Clint Barton was hearing impaired and it was actually super sweet that Steve would order for him. Steve just nodded, still looking a bit embarrassed. "That's really sweet of you Steve."

"Yeah?" Steve asked, still flushed red as he smiled up at Bucky. "Sometimes Nat thinks it's weird, since she's dating him and all, but he and I have been coming here since it opened, and I've always ordered for him.

Bucky nodded, smiling at Steve. "Yeah, it's sweet," he promised, taking a sip from his drink to distract himself from the way Steve's eyes softened at him. At Becca. God dammit. He had to keep remembering that Steve wanted Becca. Not him.

Every sweet smile and fond expression on Steve's face were for Bucky's twin sister. He wasn't into Bucky the way Bucky was into him. He just had to remind himself of that. If he could just remember that Steve didn't like him like that, Bucky could get through the night okay.

A few hours later, after eating and playing a few games, the two were standing before the skeeball game. Steve's arm was around Bucky's waist again, holding their sides flush. "Alright Beck, I'm gonna get that high score prize," Steve promised, the nickname sounding more like 'Buck' than it had all night. "Then, we're taking home that stuffed goat I know you looked at."

Bucky blushed. He hadn't meant to look at it. At least not lingeringly. But Bucky had a fondness for goats, and this plushie has big eyes and cute little horns. It wasn't his fault okay?

"Kiss for luck?" Steve asked, tilting Bucky's chin to meet his gaze. Bucky knew he immediately turned a bright shade of red, he kinda nodded nervously. Steve laughed softly, kissing Bucky's cheek softly before unwinding his arm from around Bucky slowly. "A gentleman waits until the end of a first date to hope for a real kiss."

Bucky bit at his lower lip nervously. Would Steve want a real kiss after their date? Would Bucky be able to actually say no? The brief touch of Steve's soft lips had Bucky reeling. Yeah. If Steve asked, Bucky wouldn't be able to say no. Then he'd have to end things. After what would probably be the most perfect first kiss in the history of forever.

After this, Bucky was swearing off dating, moving to Canada and he was going to go by Jim Barnes. No one would ever be able to recognise him under the cover of his common name.

He stepped back a bit, gave Steve some room to work, trying not to be awed by the near flawless aim of the boy as he dropped ball after ball into the ten-thousand-point hole.

When Steve finished, sinking the last ball into the exact same pocket, the lights began flashing and a siren blaring and the word 'jackpot' flashed across the screen. "Steve!" Bucky yelled, grinning as Steve turned with an equally manic expression on his face. Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, lifting and spinning them in the same motion. "Stevie, put me down!"

"But Beck, I won it for you," Steve argued, but put Bucky down anyway. He was still grinning like an idiot and Bucky knew his own expression was mirroring him. "That goat is coming home with us!"

Steve scooped up the pile of tickets and offered Bucky his hand. Bucky took it easily, still feeling the ghost of Steve's embrace on his bare arms. God it felt good still.

Bucky shivered slightly, the cold air from the AC danced over his skin where Steve had been moments before. Steve looked at him, worry on his face. He passed the tickets to the kid behind the counter and stripped off his jacket.

The blond immediately draped it over Bucky's shoulders with a soft smile. "Steve, you need your jacket," Bucky protested, only half-heartedly. If he was honest, he never wanted to give it back. The leather was smooth and supple and smelled of Steve. Bucky would pay rent to live in this jacket.

"You're cold, and I insist," Steve said, turning back to the kid at the counter. "The goat please, and the rest in bouncy balls." Bucky tugged at Steve's hand to give him a questioning look to which Steve laughed. "Clint and I throw them at each other. It's bouncy war and we take no prisoners."

Bucky laughed softly, imagining Steve and Clint throwing brightly coloured bouncy balls at each other. 

With goat in hand, Steve turned to present the plushie to Bucky. "Thanks Steve, you didn't have to win me anything," he murmured, taking the stuffed animal and giving it a quick squeeze. He'd name the plushie later, but he would look so cute on Bucky's desk.

"I wanted to," Steve replied, collecting the grocery bag loaded with at least twenty bouncy balls. "Ready?"

Bucky nodded, letting Steve lead him to the car. He fell quiet, letting Steve go through the motions of being a gentleman. He couldn't stop thinking. He wanted this date to be real so badly it made his chest hurt. Steve had been absolutely perfect. He bantered with Bucky so easily. 

But it wasn't _ real. _ Steve Rogers was on a date with Becca Barnes, definitely a girl, and definitely prettier than Bucky. At least, when he wasn't dolled up like said sister. Steve probably wanted a pretty girl to wear his letterman jacket around school, and to hold up 'I Love Steve' signs during games and pep rallies. Bucky would do those things, but the effect was probably lost when he looked like the boy he is.

Steve's arm was on the centre console again, but Bucky didn't take his hand. He stared out the window, refusing to acknowledge that he'd seen the offer or the hurt expression on Steve's handsome face when it was rejected.

They got to Bucky's house in the quiet. Bucky wanted to die. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to break Steve's heart. He just, he should have said no… Of all the stupid shit Becca has conned him into over the years, this is by far the absolute worst.

He got out in a hurry, not wanting to see Steve be a total gentleman and get the door for him. He practically sprinted to the door, trying to ignore Steve right on his heels. "Hey, Beck, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Bucky whispered, voice hoarse and he resisted the urge to crush the plushie to his chest. "I just don't think it's a good idea to go out again…"

"Oh."

That was it. One word, and it shattered Bucky's heart right in his chest. "Sorry," Bucky muttered, turning to rush into the house. It was 9:30, his mom would be surprised to see him home before curfew. He didn't care.

"Wait," Steve's voice interrupted, catching Bucky's wrist and stopping his retreat. "Just, wait, please. I had a really nice time tonight, and I, I do want to go out again. If you really don't want to, it's fine Bucky, I get it. Just a favour for your sister right? Let me down easy?"

Bucky turned back and stared. "You, you know?" He asked, voice small and mortified. "You, hold on. Wait. Don't move Steve. Don't go anywhere."

He didn't wait for a nod, running inside and up to his room. He stripped out of Becca's ridiculous clothes and threw on his own jeans and a T-shirt, he frowned at Steve's jacket but decided to wear it again. He liked it, sue him. Grabbing one of Becca's face wipes, Bucky ran back downstairs, wiping makeup off his face.

Steve was still at the door, waiting for him. "Hey, you, you look nice in my jacket," Steve said, blushing in the dim light outside. Bucky was blushing too, making to pull it off. "No, hang onto it. I, uh, don't want you to get cold."

Bucky nodded, staying snug in the jacket he never wanted to take off again. "How long did you know it was me?" Bucky asked, shifting his weight a bit. He thought he'd done a really good job at pretending to be Becca.

"I, uh, I knew right after you got into my Jeep," Steve admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Bucky stared, wide eyed. This whole time, Steve knew he was on a date with Bucky. The date was real? "You smiled at me, and I, god this is going to sound so cheesy, but I'd recognise your smile anywhere."

"But, you asked out Becca," Bucky said with a small voice. "You asked her out and got me. Aren't you disappointed?"

"Not even a little," Steve promised, taking Bucky's hand in his. "I didn't ask your sister on a date. I asked her to come hangout with me. I, kinda wanted to ask her if you were, you know, into guys and if I had a shot? But I always wanted her to like me, you know? Since your last girlfriend, well, everyone knows Becca ended that, not you."

Bucky gaped at Steve, mouth opening and closing with aborted words. "Are you angry with me?" Steve asked, misinterpreting Bucky's silence. The blond pulled gently, tugging Bucky towards him. Bucky went willingly, pressing against Steve's chest without the stupid fake boobs between them. "I should have told you I knew from the beginning. I just wanted to spend time with you so bad, and I thought if you knew that I knew, you'd want to go home and I didn't want that. I'm sorry. That was selfish of me…"

"No," Bucky whispered, head resting against Steve's shoulder. "I wanted the date to be real, so bad. I kept telling myself that you were out with Becca, not me…"

"I did think you'd have caught on that I knew though," Steve said, a teasing lilt to his voice. "I've been calling you Buck all night."

Bucky started slack jawed for a moment. "I thought you were calling me Beck! God I'm an idiot…" Bucky whined, dropping his face against Steve's chest to hide the bright red burning of his cheeks.

"Nah, I can see the how you'd make that mistake," Steve assured him, nuzzling softly at Bucky's still curly hair. "Now that you're Bucky again, can I kiss you? For real?"

Bucky picked his head up and nodded enthusiastically. Steve smiled back, closing the small distance between them for a soft kiss.

Bucky had been right earlier. It was definitely the most perfect first kiss in the history of forever. Bucky melted into it as Steve deepened the kiss slightly, sliding his tongue along Bucky's lower lip before pulling back.

"So, tomorrow, I'm working the little league game, after do you want to get a hot dog with me?" Steve asked, tucking some of Bucky's hair behind his ear. "You can wear your regular clothes and skip the makeup this time."

Bucky groaned, trying to pull away from Steve. He was never going to live this down. "I guess," he muttered, trapped still in Steve's embrace by his ridiculously strong arms.

"And Monday, at school, can I walk you to class and kiss you goodbye?" Steve murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Bucky's lips. "And when people ask, can I tell them that you're my boyfriend?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, nearly breathless. "But only if I get to tell them that you're my boyfriend. And the dress thing doesn't get mentioned even once. Not to anyone."

"You've got yourself a deal Buck," Steve said, sealing it with another lingering kiss. "I should let you go though. I don't want you to be late. See you tomorrow Bucky."

Bucky pulled Steve in for another kiss, soft touch of lips absolutely perfect after a night of worrying about it. Of course, Bucky supposed he should thank Becca for his new boyfriend. But she was absolutely still doing his laundry.

And when Monday rolled around, Bucky would proudly tell anyone and everyone that he was Steve Rogers' boyfriend. And anyone that didn't like it? Well, they could eat their heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
